Mi nueva adicción
by Chikane12
Summary: Asami tiene un nuevo fetiche... una nueva manía que disfruta al máximo, quien lo diría solo tenia que descubrirlo, en su nueva relación con Korra. Participando con Spice y Avergonzando a tu pareja. (Contiene Lemon) (KorrAsami)


**Bueno estaba echando un vistazo en las historias con temática Korrasami y me parecio buena idea participar, en mi ciudad sigue siendo 3 de abril asi que... espero les agrade mi capitulo. **

**Enrede el tema del día anterior con este asi que... para menores de 18 años, (y aunque irónicamente yo soy menor) tengo que advertir material fuerte, combine dos temas espero sea de su agrado.**

**Spice y Avergonzando a tu pareja**

…

Esas vacaciones en el mundo espiritual les había sentado de maravilla, tanto como para aclarar el tema con sus sentimientos y despejar un momento su mente. Pero ese ya ha pasado, de hecho hasta el cabello de Korra creció, pero bueno esto fue por meterse en un lago con extractos de... bueno, es una larga historia.

No comenzamos por ahí, si no mas bien despues de la cena que habían tenido con todos sus amigos y familia dando formalizada su relación. Había sido un día largo, pero al fin aclararon todas las dudas que cualquiera pudo tener. Dado el asunto por terminado se despidieron amablemente de todos, y subieron al satomovil.

Nos centraremos en la mansión Sato donde vienen entrando Korra y Asami, la primera vestida con su ropa formal de la tribu agua con el cabello cepillado suelto hasta la cintura, mientras la ultima tiene un vestido rojo entallado al cuerpo, con su propio maquillaje y un broche sujetando su melena negra.

—Puedes creer todavía lo de Mako y Wu— exclamo la morena —Es decir, ahora viéndolo de esa manera, son una linda pareja.

—En realidad yo si lo imaginaba— aclaro la pelinegra quitándose el saco de los hombros —Siempre... tardaban un poco más entre las reuniones, ya sabes se tomaban su tiempo si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Korra ladeo la cabeza claramente confundida.

—No, no se a que te refieres.

Asami soltó una ligera carcajada, su novia siempre era algo inocente en ese aspecto, pero no le disgustaba en absoluto era ese aire infantil una de sus virtudes.

—No se que encuentras tan gracioso— protesto la más baja haciendo un puchero con los labios —Solo estoy feliz de que lo tomaran tan bien.

La más alta sonrió mientras paso una mano en la cabeza de su pareja, despeinando su cabello como un acto de cariño.

—Yo tambien estoy feliz, Korra— musito viéndole con ternura —Tengo algo de sed, ¿tomamos algo?.

—Claro.

Caminaron hasta la gran cocina del lugar, mientras la morena simplemente tomo un jugo de arándano del refrigerador, la pelinegra prefirió tomar una copa optando por tomar un poco de vino.

—¿No quieres una copa?— ofrecio

—No, creo que el alcohol y yo, no vamos. Pero descuida sé que tu estas acostumbrada por tus cenas con los ejecutivos y eso.

—¿Osea que nunca, nunca haz probado el alcohol?

—Nop.

—¿Ni en algún refresco, jugo o... no lo se, una cerveza?

La menor simplemente negó varias veces con la cabeza. Sin percatarse de la media sonrisa maliciosa que salia de los labios de la mayor. Asami se acerco a pasos lentos y seguros, meneando intencionalmente las caderas de lado a lado, ya estando suficientemente cerca tomo la barbilla de la morena levantándola.

—¿Quieres probar?

Pronuncio de una manera tan erótica y sensual que las mejillas del avatar tomaron un fuerte color rojizo. Escucho de ella un "¿Uh?" confundido mientras tomaba de su copa parte del vino de uva. Lo guardo en su boca para irse acercando a su pareja.

Vio como la maestra cerraba los ojos al sentir sus respiraciones en el mismo ritmo, mientras juntaban sus labios permitiéndose expulsar un poco de la bebida dentro de la boca de su pareja. Sus labios se movían con sincronía, separándose un poco por la necesidad de aire para volver a unirse.

—¿Que tal?— pregunto inocente la pelinegra al separarse

—Mmnhm— apenas pronuncio la morena rascándose la nuca con nervios —Sabe como a jugo de uva, y algo fuerte que arde en la garganta.

—Esa es... una descripción excelente.

Como no queriendo la cosa, la mayor dejo la copa sobre un buro mientras tomaba de los hombros a su novia, dejandole cortos besos en lo que se movían de lugar, lo más cercano que había era la sala por lo que terminaron a pasos de un gran sillon blanco.

Parecía genial la idea de haberle dado el día libre a los mayordomos y cocineros. Asami jugueteaba coqueta con el cabello ahora largo de su pareja, mientras Korra se sostenía como podia del vestido rojo.

Oh, pero hay algo que ustedes no saben... Asami tiene un nuevo fetiche, se preguntaran cual es, pues... Asami adora avergonzar a Korra. Se preguntaran como, pero bueno sigamos narrando.

Con pasos torpes el avatar termino cayendo en el sillon, pero sin querer romper conexión con sus labios la pelinegra quedo encima. En ese punto, la excitación se sentia en el aire. La mano de la ingeniero se colaba por la blusa de su pareja, tocando su abdomen firme y marcado, que se sentia caliente al tacto.

—A..Asami e..espera, e..estamos en el sof..

No pudo terminar porque de nuevo sus labios fueron atacados ferozmente por los de la pelinegra, cuando ella hacia eso, la morena simplemente no podia evitar perderse totalmente dejando su mente sin nada.

La ropa empezaba a estorbar, una blusa voló por aya, un vestido por acá, cuando menos puedes percatarse la ingeniero estaba en ropa interior y el avatar solo con la parte baja de su vestimenta.

Entre besos y caricias, con algo de agilidad por parte de Asami las botas de su amante terminaron por volar junto con la otra ropa, terminando en alguna parte del piso. Casi lo conseguía, la mayor lo sabia muy bien.

—E-Espera u..un momento, Asami...— hablo entre jadeos el avatar —Yo... creo que po..podríamos.. ya sabes...

—¿Es acoso que— la ingeniero sonrió satisfecha cuando vio el ceño de su novia fruncirse —te avergüenza estar debajo?

Su sonrisa se amplio aun mas cuando vio que el rostro de su amante tomaba un fuerte rojo, y intentaba ocultando mirando hacia abajo.

—Yo...yo.. y..mmmnhm

No la dejo terminar cuando levanto su barbilla y le beso nuevamente. No resistiría más se veía demasiado adorable para hacerlo. Paso su mano por el abdomen moreno delineando con sus dedos los cuadros en el, algunas gotas de sudor, no pudo resistirse a morder ahí mismo.

Siguió el camino de una gota hasta el borde del pantalón azul, jalo el elástico metiendo su mano hasta por debajo de la ropa interior de su amante, viendo como esta se contraía un poco y empezaba a temblar.

—Vamos avatar, sujetate de mi.

Fue la voz un poco burlona y muy seductora de la ingeniera, sintiendo como las manos de su pareja se tomaban fuerte de sus hombros, sentia como hasta estas temblaban. Con sus dedos sintió la humedad y acaricio con gracia mientras veía como la maestra se contraía por el éxtasis.

—A-Asami, n..no te b..burles de mi.— reprocho el avatar con fingido enojo que se demostraba al ver su rubor expandirse a sus orejas —Y..yo soy el avatar... el maes...tro más p..poderoso en el.. mundo.. s..salve al m..mund..

La verdad es que no podia concentrarse con las caricias de la pelinegra en su entrepierna, y que ella le mostrara una sonrisa tan descarada no ayudaba mucho.

—Y en la cama, digamos que yo domino.

Fue el susurro de Asami besando enseguida a la morena, con necesidad y hambre, mientras su lenguas peleaban, en una batalla que les quitaba el aliento.

—¿Que tiene de malo que el avatar sea dominado en la cama?

—¡Calla-! AGHH— iba ser el reproche de Korra que termino en un audiblemente tentador gemido

Porque en ese momento la ingeniero metió el primer dedo en su intimidad, moviendo lo con astucia de afuera a adentro, la espalda de la morena se arqueo bruscamente mientras rechinaba los dientes.

La pelinegra sonrió burlona mientras se acercaba al cuello de la menor, saboreandolo chupándolo sin piedad, mordiéndolo como toque final. Repitiéndolo por el otro lado con la simple intención de placer, añadiendo dejar marca personal.

—¿Quieres que me detenga, avatar?

Pregunto la mayor complacida mientras observaba el rostro de su amante, el rubor en sus mejillas mientras apretaba su labio la hacia ver mas tentadora, negó con la cabeza cerrando fuertemente los ojos, mientras apretaba mas el agarre que tenia en los hombros de Asami.

Entonces la ingeniero penetro con otro dedo, deleitándose al ver las tiernas y adorables reacciones de su novia, no podia evitarlo hacer el amor con Korra se había vuelto su nueva adicción.

—Aghh.. ¡AGGNHHH! Asami... Asami... Ahgh...

Los gemidos empezaban a salir por sus labios sin poder retenerlos, soltando en un suspiro dulce el nombre de su amada. Solo era música perfecta para los oídos de la pelinegra, alentándola aumentar el ritmo de sus dedos, metiendo un tercero al juego.

El cuerpo del avatar se movía con sincronía a sus dedos, su espalda se arqueaba mientras sus cuerpos se cansaban, sintió como el ser de la menor se contraía y temblaba para por ultimo dar un ultimo grito, señal de que había llegado al orgasmo.

Asami se dejo caer encima de su amante, mientras escuchaba su respiración agitada poco a poco se iba relajando. Cuando supuso estaría mas tranquila subió su rostro para verla era increible como el rubor en sus mejillas jamas se iba, bueno al menos mientras estuviera ella, solo ella.

La ingeniero adoraba tener ese efecto en su amada, amaba que solo ella lo tuviera. Tomo el rostro de la menor para darle un beso, ahora tranquilo y sincero, como los abrazos despues de una guerra.

—Asami

—¿Si?

—Y..Ya sabes... esto... el que tú... ya sabes... sera nuestro secreto ¿verdad?.

—Sera nuestro secreto, avatar.

De nuevo tuvo el instinto de despeinar el cabello castaño de la menor, aun viendo su cara de reproche no se detuvo.

—Te amo, Korra.

—Y..Y.. yo te amo a ti, Asami.

Si, eso seria su pequeño secreto, bueno aunque ahora ustedes lo saben, por favor guarden el secreto, esta pareja todavía tiene mucho por vivir, veamos que mas tienen que dar. Yo solo vine a decirles esto.

Asami ama avergonzar a Korra, en la cama.

Pero eso... es un secreto.

**Fin.**

**Espero les gustara, haciendo un regalo a la semana KorrAsami, si ha sido de su agrado espero me dejen un comentario... son gratis.**

**¡Comenten ;)!**


End file.
